U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,413 B2 proposes a fitting of the type mentioned in the Technical Field section of this disclosure, in which the free-pivoting control element controls the engagement of exactly one locking element which, in turn, upon pivoting freely, acts upon the eccentric and blocks it in such a manner that the eccentric is unable to act upon the other locking elements. This solution permits the provision of free-pivoting angular ranges which are greater than the angular distance between two locking elements. This is advantageous in particular if there is a relatively large number of locking elements, as is the case for fittings of seats with integral belts. Because of the higher loading in these types of seats, the relatively large number of locking elements is provided to ensure that the fitting has greater strength.